


Christmas

by ThunderLyeson



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I suppose, Just ignore the little kiss at the end, This could be considered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderLyeson/pseuds/ThunderLyeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual, Sherlock doesn’t see the importance in any kind of celebration. It was just a silly little thing after all. Yet, John loved it. The snow. The laughing children. Everything. If anyone, he is the one who can persuade Sherlock that it could be fun.</p><p>Prompt: Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

Tucking his coat around himself tighter, Sherlock glared at the white, fluffy snow that fell, hating the sight of it. So very dull. He rolled his eyes as he noticed that nearly everyone was out, throwing snowballs and acting like immature children. He was glad John wasn't that ridiculous. He glanced at the man leaning against his side sleeping, before glancing back outside, already bored out of his mind. Why couldn't anything interesting ever happen? It was all so very boring. He stopped the taxi once it was near Baker Street, deciding it would be easier to walk than have to face another hour of the traffic. Shaking John awake, he climbed out, paying the cabbie before shoving his hands into his pockets, walking towards their flat.

A mischievous smile appeared on John’s lips as he bent down, rolling up a ball of snow. With a slight snicker, he threw it at Sherlock’s back, looking away innocently when the man turned to glare at him. “Don’t be so childish John, I thought you were better than that,” he frowned, brushing the snow off of his coat when another hit him on the shoulder. Without thinking, which was strange in itself, Sherlock rolled up a ball of snow and threw it back at John, smirking triumphantly when it hit the man in the chest.

After that, it was full out war. Snowballs were flying everywhere and, instead of being angry, Sherlock actually had a mere smile on his lips. John considered this a success as they finally stopped, shivering as they finally head back to Baker Street. When Ms Hudson caught sight of them, she simply shook her head, muttering something along the lines of ‘those silly boys of hers’. John shared a smirk with Sherlock, heading upstairs. That had been the most fun he’d had in a while. It felt… Nice.

Once they were changed, they sat on the sofa, tea in hand, watching Doctor Who. John enjoyed these moments of silence, or near enough, curled up against Sherlock, stealing his warmth with a small smile and a soft kiss to the detective’s cheek. They both enjoyed each other’s company and would not change this for the world.

And Sherlock had to admit, though, he would never say it out loud…

He rather enjoyed this whole holiday lark, simply because of John and his wonderful ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. It's a light, fluffy thing I came up with during my mock exams. Oh what fun they were [/sarcasm]


End file.
